finalfantasytcgfandomcom-20200223-history
Lesson 2: The Basics
FFTCG is a trading card game featuring characters and items from the Final Fantasy games series. To play this game you need two players, each with their own deck of cards. The Deck A valid deck of cards consists of exactly 50 FFTCG cards. Any FFTCG cards can be in your deck with these restrictions: - You can have no more than 3 copies of the same card in your deck. Two cards are considered to be copies of each other if they share a serial number. - Moogle is banned. You can't have any of this card in a valid deck. - Swordmaiden (1) is restricted. Only one copy can be in your deck. - Garnet is limited. You may only have up to 3 cards named Garnet. Winning the game You lose the game as soon as you either: - Have 7 cards in your Damage Zone - Need to draw a card from your deck when your deck is empty. The player who did not lose the game wins the game. If both players lost the game at the same time, it is a draw. The Zones There are 5 different major zones for each player in the game. Most zones are visible to both players and can be looked through upon request. Each players has their own version of each of these zones: - The deck: Your deck should be shuffled and placed here. This zone is hidden from both players and cannot be looked through. - You hand: Each time you need to draw a card, take it from the top of the deck and put it here. If you need to draw a card and there are no cards in the deck, you lose the game. This zone is visible to you but should be kept hidden from your opponent. - The Field: Characters and Items are played here. - The Break Zone: When a card is discarded, when a character Breaks or any of a number of similar events happen, the cards gets put in this zone. - The Damage Zone: Each time you take damage, you must reveal the top card of your deck and move it to this zone. If your deck is empty, you lose the game. When you have 7 cards in this zone, you lose the game. There are also 2 minor zones: - Removed from the game: Card which have been removed from the game go here. If they have an ability which can be played when removed from the game, only the card's owner can use it. - The stack: Summons and abilities are played here. There is only one stack for both players. When a card is moved from one zone to another, is always goes into the card's owner's version of that zone. There is one exception: if you take control of a character, it moves from your opponent's Field into your Field. Rules Priorities The rules have this order of priority: # Things a card says can't happen. # Things a cards says happen or can happen. # Things the rules says can't happen. # Things the rules says happen or can happen. In other words, card text takes priority over rules and "can't happen" takes priority over "happens".